Relatos
by Estrella Guardiana de Alfea
Summary: Algunos de mis relatos entre mi personaje,Faragonda y su familia (FANMADE)


****POV Faragonda****

**Eran las 09:40 y me dirijia a salir hacia la casa de mi Sandrita cuando Griselda,tan inoportuna como siempre,entro en mi despacho...**

**Griselda: Directora,a donde va?**

**Faragonda: A usted que le importa?**

**Griselda: Huy...alguien se a levantado con el pie izquierzo**

**Faragonda: No es eso,es que e quedado con una persona en Magix**

**Griselda: A si?con quien?**

**Faragonda: Pues con una mujer que va a ser profesora de Alfea**

**Griselda: Otra mas?**

**Faragonda: Puedo meter a quien yo quiera**

**Griselda: Si,pero para que asignatura y curso?**

**Faragonda: Para historia y comberjencia de ultimo curso,asi me quito yo de dar algunas asignatura que ya tengo vastante**

**Griselda: De ultimo curso? tiene que tener muy buenos estudios esa mujer **

**Faragonda: Y los tiene,pero ahora devo salir para su casa ahora mismo**

**Griselda: Habeis quedado en su casa?**

**Faragonda: Si..y ahora dejeme que llego tarde**

**En eso,recibi una llamada...**

****Llamada****

**Faragonda: Si?**

**Estrella: Mi mami esta en el hospital,no va a poder quedar contigo (llorando)**

**Faragonda: Como querida?que le paso?**

**Estrella: La pillo un coche de camino a casa mientras que me dejo en el cole,ahora no tengo a quien cuidarme y devo de ir a la guarderia a por Scarlet **

**Faragonda: Donde estas?**

**Estrella: En mi colegio**

**Faragonda: No salgas sola cielo**

**Estrella: Pero y...Scarlet?**

**Faragonda: Boy yo para ya..**

**Estrella: Vale**

****Fin de llamada****

**Griselda: Con quien estas hablando?**

**Faragonda: Con mi nieta! ya esta bien de entrometerse en mi vida**

**Griselda: Con su que?!**

**Yo me di cuenta de lo que habia dicho,pero ya no habia forma de remediarlo,asi que coji el bolso y me fuy rapido al colegio de Estrella...**

**En el colegio..**

**TIN,TIN,TIN...**

**Mujer: Diga?**

**Faragonda: Quien es usted?**

**Mujer: La directora del colegio**

**Faragonda: Es que me tengo que llevar a una de sus alumnas**

**Mujer: Bueno espere que le habro y habla conmigo**

**Aquella mujer abrio la puerta,despues,izo que pasara a su despacho..**

**Directora: A que alumna se quiere llevar y porque?**

**Faragonda: A Estrella de primer año de primaria**

**Directora: Espere que busque...**

**La directora miro en la base de datos del ordenador...**

**Directora: Estrella Van Tassel,por lo que tengo entendido,su madre es Sandra Van Tassel y tiene una hermana,Scarlet **

**Faragonda: Si,pues es a ella a quien me quiero llevar**

**Directora: Antes de eso,me tiene que decir sus datos,si es familiar,si no es...Bueno,le pregunto yo..su nombre**

**Faragonda: Faragonda Van Tassel**

**Directora: Pariente entonces...**

**Faragonda: Si**

**Directora: Deve de ser,la madre de la madre de Estrella**

**Faragonda: Si**

**Directora: Bueno,en ese caso,se la puede llevar,pero..podria saber el motivo,mientras...Marisol!**

**En eso,entro una mujer alta con gafas y el pelo negro..**

**Marisol: Si directora Esmeralda?**

**Esmeralda: Ves a la clase de 1ªB y traigame a Estrella Van Tassel**

**Marisol: La niña de las ranas y de los sobresalientes?**

**Esmeralda: (risa) si**

**Marisol: Vale,voy**

**Esmeralda: Dile que espere fuera**

**Marisol: Si...**

**Marisol se fue a buscar a Estrella y Esmeralda me hablaba...**

**Esmeralda: Usted es la directora de la Academia Alfea si no me equiboco**

**Faragonda: No,no se equiboca**

**Esmeralda: En realidad,le dejo llevarse a la niña porque su madre esta en el hospital pero en realidad tengo ordenes de la propia madre,que le deniege llevarsela,pero are una excepcion**

**Faragonda: Como?que Sandra le dijo eso?**

**Esmeralda: Si,me lo recalco mucho cuando estubo aquí para matricular a la niña**

**Faragonda: Que extraño**

**Esmeralda: Eso mismo pienso yo,pero como sea,ahora que la madre esta en el hospital no le puedo denegar nada de hacerse cargo de la niña**

**Faragonda: Bueno,y Estrella?**

**Esmeralda: Saldra ahora..**

**En eso,escuche desde fuera a mi hadita...**

**Estrella: Que ocurre profesora Marisol?tengo que irme en un rato a por mi hermana**

**Marisol: Esperate aquí Estrella**

**En eso,Marisol entro..**

**Marisol: Estrella ya esta fuera,es muy preguntona**

**Faragonda: Bueno,yo ya me marcho,tengo cosas que hacer**

**Me levante y sali fuera,Estrella que estaba sentada en un banquito,me miro,cuando me vio,de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas,ella fue y me abrazo la parte de abajo de mi,yo me agache a su altura,le quite el pelito blanco de la cara,le sonrei y la coji en brazos,me dava mucho gusto eso,ella solo tenia 6 añitos y no se dava cuenta de muchas de las cosas,llevava ella la mochila a la espalda cuando sono un croak..**

**Faragonda: Cielo,que es eso?**

**Estrella: Mi rana**

**Faragonda: Mmm..que tal si la sacamos un ratito**

**Estrella: Pero se puede perder**

**Faragonda: Mmmm..tienes razon,pues dejemosla que vea el camino aunque este metida en el tarro**

**Estrella: Vale..**

**Baje a Estrella al suelo,ella saco de su mochila el tarro con la rana,despues,ella levanto sus brazos y me miro,yo la volvi a coger y nos fuimos para la guarderia de Scarlet...**

**En la guarderia...**

**RIN,RIN,RIN..**

**Mujer: Guarderia arcoiris magico,que desea?**

**Faragonda: Vine a por una de las niñas**

**Mujer: Ahora le abro**

**La mujer habrio la puerta y nada mas verme con Estrella,me miro extrañada**

**Mujer: Que hace con esta niña?pense que siempre vendria su madre a por Scarlety y a por Estrellita**

**Faragonda: Pero mi hija esta en el hospital y me tengo que hacer cargo de las niñas**

**Mujer: Su hija?**

**Faragonda: Si,pero con las niñas no me gusta hablarlo..(eso ultimo lo dije en voz baja para que Estrellita no lo escuchara)**

**Mujer: Entiendo,pues bueno,Scarlety esta aquí,espere aquí**

**Faragonda: Vale**

**Despues de un rato,aquella mujer regreso con Scarlet**

**Scarlet: Y mami?**

**Scarlet se dirijio a mi,despues la mujer de la guarderia marcho de dentro,yo iba a soltar a Estrella para coger a Scarlet,pero ella me dijo..**

**Estrella: (a mi oreja) hay..no me sueltes abuelita Faragonda**

**Ella sabia que yo era su abuela,me recordaba asta de como me llamaba,yo no la queria soltar asi que tambien coji a Scarlet a la vez,no pesaban casi nada,aunque Scarlet no parecia que estubiese agusto,en eso,Scarlet me miro y me dijo..**

**Scarlet: Y mami?**

**Estrella: Mami esta en el hospital**

**Scarlet: En el hospital?**

**Faragonda: Vamos a haberla**

**Scarlet: Bien**

**Llege al hospital,las deje con Sandra,ella estaba dormida,se veia tan bonita dormida,despues iria yo a visitarla,me fuy a llamar a Alfea por si acaso,cuando regrese,no se que paso que me encontre a Estrella llorando cabeza abajo,no estaba Scarlet,yo me hacerque a ella,me puse a su altura y le acarizie las mejillas...**

**Faragonda: Que ocurre?**

**Estrella: (llorando) mami desperto..pero (llorando)**

**Faragonda: Que paso?**

**Estrella: Se quedo con Scarlet y no conmigo,ni me menciono ni reparo en mi,solo en Scarlet,vi que la abrazaba y eso,asi que me sali (llorando) nadie me quiere...soy fea y doy asco...seguro...nadie me quiere porque soy rara y me gustan las ranas..****(llorando)**

**A mi se me partio el alma en dos,como Sandra habia hecho eso con mi hadita?**

**Faragonda: No digas eso tesoro,yo si te quiero,y mucho,no eres fea y no das asco,ven cariño..**

**Yo abraze a Estrella y me quede hay con ella,luego mas tarde hablaria con Sandra,no me habia gustado nada que hubiera hecho eso con Estrella,ella era su hija de sangre,no la otra.Y encima de que Estrellita dijo todo eso de que nadie la queria y que dava asco,pero yo JAMAS pensaria eso de nadie y menos de mi nieta que era sangre de mi de eso,note que alguien salia de la habitacion de Sandra,era ella misma,yo me levante,Estrella aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero ya no lloraba,Sandra me miro un tanto enfadada pero tambien se la notaba feliz,yo lo sabia,para algo era mi hija,ella dejo a Scarlet en el suelo y me cojio pro el brazo..**

**Sandra: Que esto no se vuelva a repetir,entendido?**

**Faragonda: El que?que dejes a Estrella tirada?**

**Sandra: Como?**

**Faragonda: Sabes que TU hija estaba llorando porque SU madre la despreciaba y apreciaba a alguien que ni si quiera era su hija**

**Sandra: Aaa,por Scarlet,pero es que esta celosa**

**Faragonda: Eso no son celos**

**Sandra: Y a ti que te importa?no quiero que te entrometas mas en mi vida ni quiero que vuelvas a tocar a mi hija,da igual que este llorando,como si se esta matando,no quiero que ella tenga trato contigo y ya esta**

**Faragonda: No puedes hacer eso**

**Sandra: Porque no?Es mi hija y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera**

**Faragonda: Ahora estas ingresada y yo ademas de todo,soy TU MADRE y temo por tu salud,ademas de que Estrella es MI NIETA y no tolerare de que le agan daño por culpa de otras personas**

**Dije mirando a Scarlet...**

**Sandra: Eso es verdad,pero mientras..Vamos Estrella!vamos a la casa**

**Sandra cojio a Estrella,ella empezo a llorar..**

**Sandra: Que te ocurre cielo?**

**Estrella: Yo quiero que la abuelita Faragonda,venga conmigo (llorando)**

**En eso,me hacerque y le acarizie las mejillas que estaban inundadas por lagrimas**

**Faragonda: Yo no me puedo ir y lo sabes tesorito mio,pero mañana segurisimo,voy a verte a la casa,entendido?y porfavor..no me llores mas...que me lastimas..**

**Estrella: Bueno,vale,pero mañana vienes**

**Faragonda: Claro que si,mi pequeña guardiana**

**Sandra: Bueno..bueno..vamos Estrella...adios mama...**

**Faragonda: Adios querida**

**Vi que Sandra y Estrella marcharon a su casa,yo estaba apenada,pero mañana iria a ver la Estrellita,encima de que veria a Sandra todos los dias,estaba muy orgullosa de mis niñas,porque eran hermosas y se parecian mucho entre si,yo las vi alejarse en el coche,despues,me sente y en eso,entro Griselda..**

**Griselda: Directora Faragonda?quienes eran esas dos?**

**Faragonda: Mi nieta y mi hija**

**Griselda: A,vale,solo vine paradecirle que..bueno,sabe usted el laboratorio de Paladium?**

**Faragonda: Si,que paso?**

**Griselda: Que parece que paso un huracan,las ranas todas por el suelo,falta 1,algunos botes rotos..etc..**

**Faragonda: (risa) tendre que tener mas cuidado**

**Griselda: Fue usted? O_O**

**Faragonda: No (risa) fue mi nieta Estrella,tengo que tener cuidado en no dejarla sola**

**Griselda: Si,mejor sera,bueno,yo ya me marcho**

**Faragonda: Adios Griselda**

**Griselda se marcho,yo estaba muy risueña,solo pensaba en Estrella,me encantaria que estubiera aquí,tenia ganas de transformarme,pero no podia,ademas de que no era sano,transformarse si no puedo hacer las cosas que deveria de hacer cuando la transformacion,aun me acuerdo de la primera vez que incite a Estrella a que se transformara (risa interna) era tan bonita y hermosa que me davan ganas de comermela,lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer...**


End file.
